Medical staff in governmental and private relief organizations provide essential medical services to populations devastated by conflict or catastrophe. The safety and health of the medical staff and those they serve require an effective, convenient and portable system to reprocess medical and dental instruments in austere environments. Austere environment implies that there is no reliable power supply, no reliable supply of sterile water, and that transport to the location is difficult, placing a premium on light weight and volume. Unfortunately, no satisfactory method or device currently exists. TDA Research, Inc. (TDA) proposes to develop such a system. The new system is designed to be low cost, safe to operate, light and compact for easy transport, and function without a power supply or clean water. It is designed with features to help assure correct operation at every stage. The system is expected to have excellent storage stability, and the products after use are environmentally benign. Both the weight and cost of consumable materials are extremely low. The system offers effective disinfection at a rate much greater than current technology.